Albar Royce
Albar Royce is the Lord of Runestone, taking the position in 383 AC. The man is generally considered as a well-trained leader, being the son of the quite prolific Lord Waymar. Appearance Albar is just over seven foot tall, making him one of the tallest men in Westeros. The man trains daily, keeping a lean figure, even in his early forties. He has a decently long beard, keeping the unshaven look of his great-grandfather 'Bronze' Yohn Royce. History Early Childhood Albar Royce was the eldest child of Lord Waymar Royce, being born in 357, to Waymar and his wife Sharra. Albar was always the tallest child in his groups, which made him feel like an outcast. After a few years of being taught simple literacy, Waymar chose his son's path from a young age. The boy was trained in the art of swordsmanship from the age of six, and was pushed to the limit in his training. Waymar became a hard taskmaster, and Albar gained skills quick. Late Childhood & Teenage Years At the age of 8, Albar's training became even more rigorous. That year was the year Sharra died, pushing Waymar into a depression. In 8 years, Albar was a swordsman of better skill than his father (swords), whilst his brother was still beginning his training as a knight. Exploration of the Vale At 17, Albar left Runestone, and began to adventure across the Vale, and soon the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. It was on this journey that he met his future wife, Corenna Corbray. He stayed in Heart's Home for a year, where he trained his swordsmanship even more. After, he left for the Eyrie, where he learnt how to tame and own a falcon, for both hunting and scouting (falconry). After, he inspected the Gates of the Moon, and was educated on the workings of a well-defended castle (fortifier). Further Into the Realm Upon his 19th nameday, Albar '''left for the Riverlands, to head to his family in Harrenhal. He stayed around in Lord Andar's castle, before heading down to the Crownlands to breathe in the stink of the King's Landing air and political climate. After, he headed to the Stormlands, where he took a boat from the Weeping Town to Sunspear, and then took a long trek from the capital of Dorne to the Boneway, which he then took to the Stormlands again, crossing over into the Reach when he could, and finally ending up in the Riverlands again. By this time, he had reached the age of 20. Whilst waiting around in Harrenhal, he impregnated a servant girl, whom he stayed around, until his child was born. Upon the birth of the child, he gave the servant his blessings, and told the Lord of Harrenhal to take good care of her. The next day, he was gone, with only a note left at his desk, with the word 'Alayne' scrawled upon it. '''Back to the Vale aka 'Tying the Knot' When Albar returned to the Vale, it was his 21st nameday, and his father was impatient to marry him off. Albar '''was eager to marry Corenna, and therefore did not mind that his father was basically forcing him into this. The two were happily married, and soon had their first child, the future heir, Robar Royce. '''Albar lived a happy, peaceful life, until the death of his father, where he took up the lordly duties that he had trained for so long. Seven years into his peaceful reign in his ancient castle, and war struck the Kingdom. The Third Targaryen Rebellion aka 'War! Hooagh! What is it good for!' Albar headed south for the war, marching him and his men to the Crownlands, to join with the King's army. During the war, he assisted in the escape of Orys Waters, the son of Axel Baratheon. However, Albar and Orys were stopped by villagers, and Orys was sent back to King's Landing, whilst Albar was sent back to the camp. Albar fought in many battles, leading charges and fighting the Dragon's men. As the war was coming to a close, Albar assisted in the pursuit of Targaryen men, in the party of Orys Waters, the same bastard he had assisted earlier, whilst his brother Jon led the forces of House Royce further back. The man was not usually one to lead the vanguard, but could not pass up the opportunity to serve the king on the very front lines. Him and Orys became steadfast friends, and the battle ended quickly, thanks to the leadership of the two men. 'Albar '''and Orys parted ways, and the Lord Royce headed back up to the Vale. Recent Events aka Post-War Blues Albar's life post war was wholly uninteresting. No wars, no... no anything, really. However, upon the death of the king, Albar was called to King's Landing, for the Great Council. And thus excitement began anew. Quotes "My father died as his bowels collapsed. I will not have me or my line do the same! I will die here, or I will die later! It does not matter, ''Targaryens!" - '''Albar '''to the Targaryen host as his forces clashed against theirs. - 390 AC "I will not stand here whilst Targaryen men run into the hills! Let's put some runes on these dragons!" - '''Albar '''to Orys Waters, as the two led the van against the running Aelyx Targaryen. - 390 AC Timeline 357 AC - Albar is born 363 AC - Albar begins training under Waymar 365 AC - Albar's brother Jon is born, killing Lady Sharra 373 AC - Albar finishes training 374 AC - Albar leaves Runestone, and arrives at Heart's Home, where he meets Corenna Corbray. 375 AC - Leaves for the Eyrie, where he learns the art of falconry. 376 AC - Leaves the Vale, heads to Harrenhal 377 AC - Heads around South Westeros, arriving back at Harrenhal 377 AC - Impregnates a servant girl 378 AC - Alayne Stone is born, as Albar leaves for the Vale 378 AC - Marries Corenna Corbray 378 AC - Robar Royce is born, and will become the heir 381 AC - Willem Royce is born 383 AC - Lord Waymar passes away, leaving Albar to take the reins of Runestone 384 AC - Lynnette Royce is born 387 AC - Aegor Royce is born 390 AC - Albar leaves for the Crownlands with his forces, where he helps Orys Waters chase the Targaryen forces 398 AC - Now... = Category:House Royce Category:Valeman